


Next Visit

by Aurona



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ichihime - Freeform, Koi No Ki Konoha AU, Not my best but not my worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurona/pseuds/Aurona
Summary: "Her lips parted in awe as she rushed towards it, pressing her tiny palms to the surface as if to prove that it truly stood before her." She can see him only when autumn comes, that man of the deep blue tree. And over the years, her love for him grows. - Oneshot. Ichihime. Based off Kon No Ki Konoha, and written in a day for IchihimeSS2017 on Tumblr.





	1. Orihime

A young girl, of elementary school age, leaned forward to peer down at the babbling brook. Her tiny hands grasped the railing of the bridge, which was just barely taller than she was.

_Sprites…_  Her mind whispered the name of the creature from the tales her elder brother so often told her before bedtime. The stories of how Sprites gathered at the most beautiful places, causing their own gentle mischief in the form of rustling leaves as they played. They were the beings that made bunnies sneeze by tickling their noses, and dogs jump with abrupt excitement by dancing over their heads. According to her brother, only animals and giggling newborns would be able to spot them. But he had whispered to her after that sometimes when a child was extra good and kind, they would show themselves. And he so very often told her she was a good, kind girl.

The toes of her Mary-Janes inched closer to the edge, as she tried to spot something only her young mind would see. She did not know what they would look like. They could be short and fat little creatures the size of her thumb, or pretty insect-like things as skinny as twigs. She only knew that maybe if she looked just a little closer, she would be able to spot them in the water-

"Orihime! Don't lean over the edge like that!"

A hand took hold of her shoulder, guiding her gently but firmly away from the edge of the bridge.

Orihime looked up, wide-eyed at her brother. He was so tall in comparison, she had to crane her head back and back just to make eye contact. And as always, those familiar and gentle eyes of his were smiling down at her with all the familial love in the world. His hand moved to gently take her own, squeezing once as he smiled down at her.

"Let's keep going. We want to see the Great Shrine before noon, don't we?" He smiled, and she nodded eagerly. A smile lit her face as he led her down the bridge, and toward one of the many smaller shrines on the way up to the Great Mountain Shrine of Karakura.

During the autumn season, it was common to make the journey to the top of the shrine. Be it for tradition, or the beautiful changing of colors to the thousands of trees continuously left untouched by humans. And forever protected and preserved for many years to come.

The forest around them was only just starting to shed its foliage. The leaves turning from green to various shades of orange before they even hit the ground. And although the air was not warm, there was a chill in the breeze that had the young girl tightening her coat around her shoulders.

"Orihime… When we reach the top of the mountain, there's a story I want to tell you…"

And it wasn't long after that they became separated.

**.**

**.**

Somehow, perhaps due to her naturally curious nature, Orihime had wandered away from her brother and become helplessly lost. While the mountain itself wasn't nearly as large as the famous mountain of Mt. Fuji, it certainly felt so to a young child like her. The trees overhead loomed

A flash of blue.

It landed on the back of her hand, just the size and width of her palm. A leaf colored the most beautiful blue she had ever seen. Surely, it had to be a part of some sort of flower. She picked it up, twirling the stem between her fingers as she gazed up and about trying to spot the source.

_Over there…_  A flash of the same sort of blue between the trees.

Eager, she pushed her way through the bushes, excited to see the curiosity. And when she was finally able to spot it, the breath was stolen from her tiny lungs.

A large and grand tree; certainly, an old one. From its very trunk to the tips of its leaves, it was the most magnificent cobalt blue. Its branches spread out, like delicate web work that brushed only inches away from the surrounding trees that now looked so bland in comparison. Each branch held thousands of blue leaves, each more beautiful than the last. The pretty blue leaves fell inconsistently, somehow reminding her of blue snow from a fairy tale.

Her lips parted in awe as she rushed towards it, pressing her tiny palms to the surface as if to prove that it truly stood before her. Even the  _trunk_  was blue, and her childish mind new there was no way that could be possible. Yet there it was! It was sturdy, and the bark was rough. But for good measure she gave it a few good smacks, watching wide-eyed for any sort of reaction, and certainly not expecting the reaction she got.

" _Oi_ , that hurts."

She yelped, stumbling backward and away from the tree before falling onto her rear. Her tiny feet scrambled underneath her as she quickly stood back up to her feet, turning only to come face to face with… well, a very  _grumpy_  face.

He was tall, like her brother – perhaps even taller – and his hair was even more vibrant than her own. His brows were set, furrowed as he scowled down at her. If not for the warm brown color of his eyes, she would have felt nervous. But something in her told her that with eyes as gentle as those, no matter how impressive his scowl was, he could not be a bad person. They were not  _mean_ eyes.

"S-Sorry.

He scowled at her a moment longer before shaking his head and shoving his hands into his pockets as he peered down at her.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked – demanded more like.

Orihime twiddled her fingers together, the toe of her Mary-Jane's digging into the soft forest floor.

"I… got lost. On the way up to the mountain." She confessed softly, her gaze drifting down to the blue leaves at her feet in shame.

"Tch… fine." He strode past her.

"E-eh?" Her head snapped up, watching wide-eyed as he stopped and glanced over his shoulder with the same scowl.

"You're going to the shrine, yeah? Come on." He continued walking, not waiting for her to catch up.

Ever trusting, she followed him without hesitation.

**.**

**.**

It did not take them long to reach the top of the mountain, and maybe because he appeared to know the area so well. Their walk filled with silence, and her soft panting breaths as she hurried to keep up with his long stride. Up and up the mountain they climbed, him never slowing or breaking a sweat. There were times where she was certain he waited for her, but she did not thank him as she normally would have and instead pushed on. Something gave the impression that he was too shy of a person to accept her thanks.

When she began to see the large shrine through the trees, she broke into a run that caught her up to the mysterious stranger.

To her confusion, he stopped walking before they broke the tree line.

"Here." He glanced down at her before turning on his heels.

"A-Ah! Scowl-san! Wait!" She called after him, waving her arms in the air wildly. He whirled around, looking half baffled and half irritated.

"What?"

"Are you a Sprite, Scowl-san?"

"A  _what?_  Wait a minute-"

"Can I come visit your tree? It's such a pretty tree!" She beamed, ignoring his open-jawed outrage at being called a Sprite. When he recovered from his first shock, he scoffed.

" _No_ ," Her face fell. "You'll get lost, and I'll have to bring you right back here. I  _don't_  have time to keep saving little children, you know."

"Oh… well, I won't get lost!" She beamed again. "I'll come again, and with cookies! Promise!"

He stared at her with an unfathomable expression before glancing back the way they had come. Then he sighed, shoulders slumping.

"Stupid." He strode back over, reaching out and plucking something from her hair. Her auburn hair fell forward, curling around her rounded cheeks. It was her red ribbon; which Sora had taken great care in tying into a bow at the back of her head early that morning. He waved it in front of her face.

"I'm taking this. So, if you are  _actually_  stupid enough to get lost, here again, I'll find you. But  _don't_  you dare come back just to get lost, you hear me?"

"Ok! I'll be sure to come back soon Scowl-sprite-san!" She chirped, saluting him joyfully.

" _Scowl-sprite_ \- hey wait a minute!"

But she was already running for the tree line, waving a tiny hand over her shoulder. And when she broke the tree line, she was at once captured in the warm and comforting arms of her brother.

"Orihime!" He gasped, lifting her up into his arms with ease and hugging her as tightly as he dared. "Thank goodness, I was worried I'd lost you!"

When he pulled back to look at her she gave him a watery smile despite the guilt in her heart. She did not want to worry him so much and now realized just how badly her absence had disturbed him. She glanced over her shoulder at the tree line, hoping that she could call the stranger that had helped her over to assure her brother that she had been perfectly safe, but he was already gone.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to worry you." She opted to assure him herself, patting his cheek with her hand.

Sora Inoue sighed, smiling gently, and nodded in clear relief and forgiveness.

"Don't ever wander off like that again Orihime… Promise me." He waited for her to nod before hugging her close again. He took a breath, still seeming to be calming his heart before speaking again.

"Alright… now let's go pay our respects."

Not releasing her from his arms, he carried her over to the large shrine. It was perfectly kept, although certainly very old. The stone steps that led up to the shrine from the walkway were short, and her brother passed over them two at a time before coming to crouch down by the offering box and rest Orihime on his knee. The box was just short enough that Orihime could see over the top, and marvel at the grainy texture of the wood.

"Did you still want to hear the story I wanted to tell you Orihime?" He asked, waiting for her eager nod.

"This shrine is very special, Orihime." He began, his hands pressed together, and eyes closed in prayer. "Can you guess why?"

She shook her head, auburn hair dancing across her shoulders with the quick movement.

"It's a story I'm not particularly proud of, you know." He admitted softly, settling on his heels with the young girl still in his arms. "When you were announced by our mother… I panicked."

"You don't remember, but mother and father were not very kind." He said, his voice still soft. Orihime listened, wide-eyed and attentive. "And I was afraid for you. I was leaving soon, and I was afraid of how you would live with them. I was afraid I would not be able to take you, and what the repercussions would be if I did. So… I came here."

"This is the place I came to terms with the fact that I would be a brother. Your brother." His lips twisted into a smile. "I was… nervous… until a good friend of mine spoke to me about it."

He reached forward, softly running a hand through the offering box.

"I came to pray for you – or perhaps, to hide my guilt. And well…" His lips turned into a humored smile. "a friend… they followed me."

"He knew what was going on. He was a bit of a thug… always getting into fights. But he was good. The very first time we met, he helped me. Saved me. And he saved you as well…"

Orihime's eyes widened in awe and curiosity as her brother spoke, her hands grasping his coat.

"H-he saved me too?" She could, in fact, remember small parts of her parents. The parts filled with pain, and above all the time Sora tore her from her mother's arms and ran. That was the last time she saw the screaming, violent woman. The happiest memory of them all.

Sora nodded. "Yes… I am ashamed but, I was considering leaving you. I was young and scared. And I think he knew that, and he followed me up here after I received the news."

Suddenly Sora chuckled, resting his chin on top of his sister's head.

"He hit me. Pretty hard too, before I even knew he had followed me. I thought I was being attacked for a moment. And the first thing he did was call your big brother Sora an idiot…"

Her jaw dropped as if the idea was completely unfathomable to her. And Sora grinned.

"Then, he said to me something I've never forgotten. He said to me,  _"Big brothers... you know why they're born first? To protect the little ones that come after them!"_ and hit me again, I think to make sure it really sank in. And it  _did_. This brute of a young man was wiser than I could ever be. And you know, he even helped me take you. He got us out of there, and made sure we never had to go back… And I could never thank him enough."

They were quiet after that. Orihime taking in the story, and letting it play out in her head. She had two brave knights, not just her older brother.

Sora's hand moved to the top of her head, smoothing her shoulder-length auburn curls away from her face with a sigh.

"You've lost your ribbon again, I see." He scolded gently, moving the young girl's thoughts away from her past. And it worked wonderfully, as her eyes lit up.

"Oh! No, I gave it to the nice Scowling Sprite by the pretty blue tree."

Sora Inoue chuckled softly and shook his head at his sister's antics before rising back up to his feet, shifting her in his arms and turning to head back down the mountain trail.

"Silly girl… Come on now, let's go home."

When she glanced back at the shrine, just over Sora's shoulder, she saw a familiar orange haired man standing by the gate. Hands in his pockets and head bowed forward.

When she blinked, he was gone.

**.**

**.**

The next day, she returned. This time without her brother.

It was after school, and she knew she would have a few hours before Sora would get home. And although she felt bad for breaking her promise to her brother, her curiosity and drive to meet the strange man of the blue tree was stronger than her guilt.

This time, she was laden with a tiny backpack filled with school supplies, and a lunch box filled with chocolate chip cookies. Still dressed in her best school attire, and the thickest jacket she owned to combat the cold, she made her way up the mountain trail from the bus stop at the base of the mountain. When she reached the familiar bridge from the day before, she began to call out.

"Scowl-Sprite-san! Scowl-Sprite-san!" Her hands cupped over her mouth, as though to make her voice louder. She walked into the forest, calling this name over and over again while looking for the beautiful blue tree from the day before. And she kept walking, even as her tiny legs grew tired and her voice grew fainter.

When the sun began to set, and there was still no sign of him, she began to grow worried. Sora, who worked very late hours, wasn't likely to be home until it was very dark. And he would be worried if she wasn't there. She had already worried him once yesterday, which she thought was far too much for one lifetime already.

So, with slumped shoulders, she turned around. Only to realize she was, once again, completely lost.

Her mouth opened, forming a tiny O of shock as she gazed around wide-eyed. She was sure she had not strayed _too_ far from the path.

"You're a damn idiot."

She whirled around, her shock turning to joy at the sight of the scowling orange-haired young man from before.

"Scowl-Sprite-san!"

His scowl became fiercer, his arms folding over his chest.

"That's not my name – and I'm not a  _Sprite_!"

"Oh! I'm sorry Scowl-san!"

He tossed his hands up in the air, before pinching the bridge of his nose. On his right wrist, her little ribbon poked out from the sleeve of his shirt.

"Why the hell are you back out here? Don't you know how late it is?" He asked with a sigh.

"I said I would be! And I brought cookies!" She beamed, bringing her bag around to her front and digging through it to pull out her lunch box and offer it to him proudly.

"Chocolate chip! Everyone likes chocolate chip!"

He stared at her.

She continued to offer the box to him, still beaming.

"It's not safe here." He ignored the outstretched box. "Go home."

"Ah, but you took my ribbon, so you could find me right?" She asked, lowing her hands to look adorably puzzled. "So, I could visit?"

"Ye- wait,  _no!_  I took it because I know that stupid brother of yours will keep bringing you here!"

"Eh? Sora-nii? Do you know him."

"You need to go. It's not safe here." He ignored her question.

She fidgeted, looking down at her bright yellow boots sheepishly. She jumped at the loud sound of his palm making solid contact with his face.

"You  _really_  got lost again…"

"Ehe…"

"Fine." He walked past her, a gust of wind kicking several blue leaves up in his wake. "Follow me."

And for what certainly wouldn't be the last time, she did just that.

.

.

.

And every day after that, she went to him. Bearing a different gift each time, sometimes food or a handmade card. And every day just the same as before, she became lost and he led her back to the bottom of the mountain. On the fifth day, he finally accepted a tiny card she had made in class. And she was overjoyed. On the 8th day, he finally ate one of the sugar cookies she brought. And she was ecstatic.

And on the 15th day, he finally told her he wouldn't be staying much longer.

"I'm… different," he explained, avoiding her tear-filled eyes. "I can't stay long. I'm only able to take form during the autumn… when the snow comes, I'll go back to sleep."

She had cried, of course, loudly declaring that she would make sure to come the first day of autumn the next year. And he had called her stupid but told her that he would hold her to that promise.

The next day, the snow came. And she marked her calendar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

For years after, she would cast longing glances toward the mountain. She would spend her time in her classes, watching the windows as the spring and summer colors passed. And every year, on the first day of autumn, she woke up with joy in her heart.

**.**

**.**

**.**

She learned a lot the first autumn visiting him. First, that he refused to tell her his name and probably never would.

"Why?" She asked, confused by his refusal. She had told him her name, and Sora had taught her it was only right to exchange names. That was what people did, right?

"Because."

"But  _why?_ "

"Just  _because_. Stop asking _._ " He snapped.

"Eh, but that's not fair Scowl-san!"

The second thing she learned just as autumn was coming to an end, and it was by far her favorite thing. And she learned it by accidentally hitting the blue tree with a stick, whilst trying to show the way someone on T.V twirled a baton. She had at once dropped the stick, as if it had bitten her, and hurried to him the second he let out a sound of pain.

" _OW!_  What  _the fu_ -, oi! Watch it!"

"E-eh? You can  _feel_  that?!" She had asked, horrified and wide-eyed.

" _Yes_ , I felt that!" He snapped irritably, rubbing his hip.

"I-I'm so sorry Scowl-san! B-but…  _how_?" Her concern and curiosity melded together once more. He had made it obvious he was more of a spirit than a  _Sprite_  over the past few weeks.

He hesitated this time before speaking.

"I… live in the tree. Possess it, I guess. Everything the tree feels, I feel." He explained slowly as if trying to convey something difficult.

"Oh… So… you feel everything that happens to the tree?" She asked, eyes wide with wonder as she stared up at him.

"That's what I  _just_  said." He scowled at the sudden twinkle in her eyes.

"This?" She pressed her palm against the bark, watching him. And he nodded, folding his arms across his chest as he looked less than pleased by her questioning.

"Wow…" Her eyes gazed up at the tree in wonder. Then, a flash of playfulness crossed her face.

"Ne, Scowl-san~" She sang.

"H-hey, what are you-  _ACK!_   _Don't fucking tickle me_!"

The third thing she learned, was that he could eat despite his situation. But he was also quite the picky eater.

"Scowl-san, Scowl-san!"

"I-idiot! Don't run so fast, you'll trip!" He came around the tree, trailing his palm over the bark as if inspecting it. Which was, in fact, what he was doing. He had told her once that while he wasn't in a physical form, the tree could be damaged, and he wouldn't know. And for every branch that was knocked loose during the summer or winter, his strength weakened. He could fix it during the autumn season, but otherwise, he was powerless.

"Hehe, sorry!" She beamed, slowing her stride down as she approached the familiar tree. She was older now, ten years old and even more of a chatterbox according to him. In one hand she carried a plastic bag from the convenience store at the bottom of the mountain. It wasn't the first time she had brought him something to eat, and it wouldn't be the last.

"Look! I bought strawberry milk this time! Enough for both of us!"

He scowled, folding his arms, and looked away.

"Eat it on your own."

"E-Eeh? But that's no fun!"

" _Tough_."

**.**

**.**

Two autumns later, she learned that he was not the only being inhabiting a tree in the forest.

It came when they were sitting, and she was enjoying what he claimed to be food poisoning on a bun. He would never come to understand her love for wasabi on  _everything_ , but he tolerated it well. Of course, it didn't stop him from loudly declaring his disgust for her tastes every now and then. And just as he was about to do so when she spread bean-paste on a chocolate doughnut, he froze.

A serious look took his face, different from his normal scowl with its intensity.

"Hide." He commanded, standing on his feet abruptly.

"E-eh?" She looked up at him, confused.

" _Hide_." He commanded again, and his tone left no room for questioning. She scrambled up to her feet, nodding quickly and awkwardly ducking behind the blue tree, which she had only just been leaning against. Then she heard it. The rustle of dead leaves, and the snap of twigs. Then she heard a long inhale as if someone was sampling the scent of pastries at a shop, followed by a voice that was smooth as silk. It made a chill run down her spine.

"I smell a human child…"

"There are no humans here. You've gone senile old man." The orange haired man snapped irritably. "Now when are you going to leave."

"Hn… I hope you are not hiding something delicious from me, Ich-"

" _Leave_. This is where  _I_  take root."

There was an indignant sniff.

"Very well…"

There was another rustle, another snap of a dead twig, and then silence. She did not move.

"You can come out now."

She hesitated only a moment, before peeking around the trunk of the tree. He stood, a hand in his pocket and another ruffling the hair at the back of his neck. A sign she learned showed that he was bothered by something.

"Who was that?" She asked, feeling strangely timid as she watched his tense back.

"Another spirit of the forest… Next time you come through, don't stop anywhere. Just come straight here, alright?" He looked back at her, his eyes piercing and intense. He wasn't just asking her, he was making her  _swear_  to it. And she nodded, feeling uneasy.

"OK. Promise."

**.**

**.**

The worst day of her life, came when she was fourteen.

After the crash, after the hospital, and after they announced him, and the blood had been washed from her skin. She ran.

She ran to  _him_.

It had been so late at night, so dark, she was surprised she found him. Surprised she found his beautiful blue tree. But it was there, almost glowing in the dark forest, like a beacon of hope and safety. She staggered through the bushes, ignoring the pain of the branches whipping and dragging at her exposed skin like tiny claws.

He was surprised to see her at first, and it showed on his face as he stood from his spot slouched against the base of his tree. His brown eyes widened and then hardened at the sight of her distressed face.

She paused half a heartbeat at the sight of him, her breath catching in her throat, then had immediately thrown herself at the base of the blue tree, holding on to the trunk as if it was a lifeline and sobbing her heart out. Because it was as close as she could get to hold him. The bark of the tree was warm, even though it shouldn't have been, and dug softly into the skin of her cheek. Solid and reassuring.

For half an hour he tried to wring an answer from her. Asking, and  _pleading_  for her to tell him what was wrong and why she was out so late, why she was there. Saying that he could only help if she told him. Swearing that if someone had hurt her he would hurt  _them_.

Every now and then she felt the soft breeze that was his only form of touch ruffle her hair and pull it from her face as he tried to deduce what was wrong. And steadily, blue leaves began to gather under her, protecting her from the cold and damp ground at the base of the tree.

After nearly an hour of sobbing, and crying without explanation, she finally told him.

"It's… it's S-Sora-nii…"

When she finally looked up, he appeared shell-shocked. His eyes were wide, his body frozen. He was closer than she had expected, but that barely registered in her despair. His eyes turned sorrowful as he watched tears stream down her distraught face.

"Orihime… I'm so,  _so_  sorry…" He placed his palm beside her shoulder, bowing forward to rest his forehead on the trunk above her head. The chill of the wind no longer bothered her, as a warm heat radiated from him. He shouldn't have been warm, shouldn't have generated any heat being as he was, but she was grateful nonetheless. Her arms tightened around her legs, and she rested her head against the bark of the tree, against him, and closed her eyes. Her heart continued to twist with turmoil, a hollow feeling twisting her gut.

"I'm so, sorry Orihime…"

They stayed like that the rest of the night.

**.**

**.**

More autumns came to pass, and then, before either of them knew it, she turned eighteen.

"I-Inoue-san…" He was tall, with dark hair like her brother, and his hand had taken her own quite abruptly. "W-Would you-"

Like an avenging angel, Tatsuki Arisawa one of her few loyal friends sent a spinning kick to the back of his knee.

"Back off!"

"T-Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime gasped as he ran (limped) off. Tatsuki scoffed, rotating her foot and ankle.

"Orihime, you need to be mindful! All he wants to do is put his hands on you, ya know. A sleazebag if I ever saw one!" She picked up her fallen school bag, oblivious to the odd expression that had come over her friend's face.

"You're going to have it bad, ya know. You need to watch out and make sure you only let the guy you like touch you. Otherwise, you'll be sad."

Orihime watched her friend stalk off, muttering something under her breath. But her mind was elsewhere.

For the first time, she began to wonder. What would  _his_ hands feel like on her own? What would his arms feel like, wrapped around her shoulders?

Her cheeks flared a bright red.

That was the first of many times she began to think about him in such a way.

**.**

**.**

"Ne, Scowl-san…" She began, her voice more confident than she felt.

They sat at the base of his tree, comfortable on a pile of blue leaves that were far softer than they should have been. She knew that was his doing. She sat with her legs crossed, leaning back on her hands as she looked up at the sky through the blue branches. Her new High School uniform was in place, immaculate even as she sat on the ground. Beside her, a few feet away, he sat with his legs crossed and his elbows on his knees. His chin cupped in one hand, the other lazily stirring the air between his feet making the leaves dance in slow circles.

"Hm?"

"Why don't you ever touch me?" She had difficulty hiding her blush and hoped the pinkness of her cheeks would be blamed on the chilly air.

Beside her, he choked.

"W- _What?!_ "

"Touch me? I've seen you touch the trees… or the leaves, and you seem solid enough to leave footprints too."

He looked away, cheeks red. His scowl was set in place once more.

"I can't even if I wanted to – which I  _don't_ – I can't touch  _people_."

She gazed at him, wide-eyed.

"You can't?"

He shook his head. And for not the first time since she had known him, he looked angry. But this time he was not just scowling, which she knew to be his default expression, he was actually  _angry_. And she could tell it was entirely directed at himself. And she was reminded of the night she had come to him, crying and distraught over her brother's death. And the look in his eyes as he crouched over her, a hand outstretched but never coming close enough to touch…

"No… I cannot touch anyone. Not anymore."

She let the matter drop, ignoring the ache in her heart.

**.**

**.**

And then, one day, he shocked her.

"Your hair… it's gotten longer, you know."

She blinked, turning to look at him with large eyes before a pink dusted her cheeks when she found him staring at her unflinchingly. They sat up in one of his lowest branches, watching the sunset before he would send her off home with a scowling farewell. But he was breaking the script, and she was surprised.

"E-Eh?"

"Your hair. It's longer… you're not a kid anymore." He looked away, off toward the setting sun.

And looking at him, she was struck with a realization. In all the years she had known him, he had changed so very little. And she had changed so rapidly, in such a short amount of time. The fact seemed to make him… sad.

Attempting to lighten the subject, she pulled her hair back. Mimicking the tiny half-up-do that he had first seen her in. She knew that the red ribbon from her childhood was still tied to his wrist, though he tried to hide it with the sleeve of his shirt. It was the only thing he wore apart from his usual set of cobalt blue long-sleeved shirt and pants ensemble. He didn't even wear shoes. When she asked, he had simply shrugged saying that was the way it was for him.

"You first saw me when it was short though! It was reaaally cute, huh. Sora-nii thought my hair was very pretty and spent a lot of time trying to get it to stay in one place!" She smiled fondly in memory of her older brother.

"I want to touch it." It was abrupt, and it was clear from the redness of his cheeks that he hadn't entirely meant to say it out loud. But his expression was serious. Her cheeks turned red as well.

"C-Can you? I thought you couldn't touch people…"

"Yeah…" He continued looking away.

Then, without a second thought, she wrapped her arms around him – rather, his tree self – and squeezed in the fiercest hug she could manage.

"W-What are you doing?" He sounded flabbergasted, and she didn't dare look up as she hugged tighter. If she did, he would surely see just how red her cheeks had become.

"Hugging you."

"O-oh…"

They stayed that way until sundown.

**.**

**.**

"Scowl-san!" She stood at the base of his tree, hands cupped over her mouth. It was the start of another autumn, the warmer weather. And he was nowhere to be seen.

"Scowl-san!" She called again, gazing around with a lost expression. He had never not been at his tree before. Not unless he was with her. It was so very-

"Aha… I see a human woman."

She whirled around, coming face to face with a tall man with cold eyes and limp brown hair. The bags under his eyes were dark, tired. And his form seemed brittle, hunched over, even though he hardly looked over thirty.

"If I consume you, I'll live another sixty years…" He sounded almost thoughtful at the idea. When his eyes locked with hers, she froze. And he began to walk closer, reaching a hand toward her. His face took on a frightening, dark appearance. His grin thoroughly inhuman.

"Would you mind dying for me?"

"Like fucking hell, she will!"

Then the man was gone, tackled into the dirt by the orange haired man she  _did_  know. Her special Scowl-san.

"Give her to me!" A clawed hand reached toward her, and she jumped back to avoid the suddenly long limb as it swiped at her legs. Her eyes were wide with horror.

"I'm not giving you Orihime!"

"Give her to me!" It was wild, a plea of a being that was clearly insane.

"Never!"

" _Why?_  You have so much  _life_  left,  _I'm_  not done here! You don't  _need_  her!" Claws that resembled deep oak scraped down the orange haired man's arm, and she flinched. She watched with sick fascination and horror as blue blood dripped to the forest floor from the wound. The same color of cobalt blue as his leaves.

They rolled, throwing punches and tangling limbs. But it was clear to even Orihime, who was inexperienced with violence, that her Scowl-san had the upper hand. Within moments, he had wrapped his arms around the brown-haired man's throat.

"She's mine!" He spat, and Orihime refused to acknowledge the part of her heart that fluttered in her chest at his words. "And I'll protect her until I die, you slimy fuck!"

Then suddenly, before their eyes, the brown-haired man began to fade. His struggles growing weaker and his eyes growing wider with terror at his own fate. He was slowly fading into thin air, even as his arms stretched toward her, a wild expression of hunger on his face. And then, just as quickly as he had appeared, he was gone. Nothing left to remain.

And for a moment, all they could do was stare at each other. Him, seated on the ground with now empty arms, and her clutching her bag to her chest as if her life depended on it.

She burst into tears a moment later, dropping to her knees in front of him and restraining herself to not throw herself into his arms. Because he wouldn't be able to hold her or touch her in any way even if he wanted to. And the thought made her cry harder.

He tried to comfort her, flustered, assuming she was crying out of fear over what she had just seen. He assured her repeatedly that he would protect her, but it only made her cry harder. Not because of fear, but because of a sudden realization that warmed her heart and shattered it at the same time.

She was completely, and helplessly in love with a man she could never have.

**.**

**.**

**.**

There were nights after that, where she dreamed.

She dreamed that she would open the classroom door, and he would be there. Instead of in the plain blue long-sleeve shirt and pants he had been in since the day he met her, he would be in the Karakura High School uniform. He wouldn't wear it properly, of course, she couldn't ever imagine him doing that. He would wear a graphic T-Shirt under the sweater, an obscure band or logo he liked.

She would say a cheerful good morning to him and sit beside him. And they would talk throughout the day of meaningless things. The weather, school subjects, fellow friends, and what they'd have for lunch. He would often tease her about her appetite, but indulge her anyway when she wanted him to try something.

And just like in reality, they were always reluctant to part ways for the day.

She had a lot of dreams, really. And maybe one day, when she had enough courage, she would tell him.

Her dreams were something she kept to herself. Something she held close to her heart because she feared that if she told him he would feel shame or anger for being who he was. And she did not want that. She loved him, just for being him.

And like she kept her dreams a secret, she kept the fact that she would visit him even throughout the other seasons a secret as well. And maybe he knew, perhaps he didn't. But it was after her first autumn of realizing how deeply in love with him that she was, that she would end her visits by pressing her forehead to the dark blue bark of his tree and whisper three words she wouldn't dare say if she could look him in the face.

.

.

.

She spent a lot of time, just waiting for him.

It had been a scorching summer, and thankfully it was coming to an end. She sat outside with Tatsuki, in the shade of a tree that wasn't him. A part of her lamented the fact but was comforted knowing that soon they would be sitting together under his shade once more.

"Ahh! It's too damn hot!" Tatsuki complained loudly, fanning herself with her hand as Orihime laughed at her plight despite quietly agreeing. It was hot, even though autumn would be approaching soon. And she hoped that it did not keep Scowl-san sleeping longer than normal this year. It would mean their time together would be even shorter. He always did seem lazier when it was warm.

Two boys from their class, Chad Yasutora, and Uryuu Ishida walked up.

"Can we join you?" Uryuu asked, and Tatsuki shrugged. He took a seat beside her, Chad soon following suit.

"Ah, actually I'm going to get some water." Orihime lifted her hair away from her neck, fanning herself. "I'm a little dehydrated."

Tatsuki waved her off as she stood with a promise to return quickly.

And as she passed the open window of a classroom, she heard it. The low buzz of a radio.

" _The flames have spread, and are working their way up to the Karakura Mountain Shrine, we ask that all civilians stay away from the-"_

She took off running.

Still clad in her gym uniform, she ran. She ran straight out of the school gates, ignoring the shouts of a patrolling Teacher, and down the busy sidewalk. In the distance, she could see the smoke. And her heart seized with pure terror. She ran faster, pushing herself to the point of pain. And when the firetrucks came into view, battling flames at the base of the mountain trail, she ignored the shouts of the firemen and sprinted through the blockade.

She ignored the rise in temperature as she ran. She ignored the burning trees and their tall, tall flames, and the running wildlife. Her clothes and hair became singed, and she ignored that too. The searing heat biting at her skin. She ignored it all.

All she could picture was his scowling face.

She followed the path that she had known almost her whole life, even when the fire had overtaken it she followed it despite the pain.

And then she saw him.

It was not autumn, but he stood beside his burning tree, a pained look on his face as he watched his leaves fall down to the forest floor in burning clusters. With horror, she saw that the fire had already begun to make its way up the blue trunk, burning it black.

Without her calling to him, he turned. And a play of expressions crossed his face. Shock, confusion, worry, and something that made her heart flutter. Then determination. He strode forward, his strides long and purposeful. And she rushed to meet him, already scrambling to find a way to put out the fire. To save him.

But instead of him stopping just before her, he continued, gathering her into his arms. His  _solid_ , very  _real_ arms. And he was hot. It was like hugging fire, but she didn't pull away. Instead, her arms moved to hold him, her hands desperately clutching the shirt on his back that she only now saw was slowly burning away in the same way his leaves were, only without the appearance of flames.

"Finally…" She could barely hear him over the crackle and roar of the hot flames around them, but she did.

His fingers dove into her hair, tangling into the auburn strands and tightening near the point of pain as he buried his face in the top of her head. She could not stop giddy the fluttering of her heart, despite the heartbreaking situation.

"Orihime… you shouldn't have come." But he did not sound angry. Not in the slightest.

And then, she was off her feet, lifted into his strong arms. She tucked her head into his neck, clinging tighter as they began to move. And she knew what he wanted to say despite him not saying it.

" _I'll protect you."_

She felt them move. She felt him running, and running. She felt how he radiated more and more heat, and she wanted to scream at him that they needed to go back. To try and save him somehow, but she could not open her mouth. Could not speak the words.

And then they stopped, and she was set back down on her feet once more. But he didn't release her. When she finally looked up at him, her heart broke.

His clothes were smoking, his shirt had completely burned away. His skin looked angry with burn marks, but he didn't seem to care. He was looking at her with an expression she had never seen but wanted to see  _always_.

His large hands cupped her cheeks, his skin so terribly hot it made her tears flow even more fiercely. She had not known she was crying until he brushed her tears away with his thumbs. Her hands moved from his back, raising to grasp his wrists. As if to keep him there with all her strength. And to shock, he did something he had never done before.

He smiled. And it was warm, bright, and truly  _happy_.

"Orihime Inoue…" His forehead touched her own, and she raised herself to her toes to meet him halfway. His warm, chocolate brown eyes pierced hers with an intensity that took her breath away. His lips were only an inch apart from her own. But she could see small flames licking his skin, slowly burning him away.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and I love you so  _fucking_  much."

As his lips touched hers, he faded away.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Ichigo

Ichigo Kurosaki's fist came down  _hard_  upon Sora Inoue's head, and it was nothing short of a miracle that his skull did not crack in two.

"Idiot!" Ichigo snapped, uncaring as the dark-haired man yelped and held the top of his head in pain.

"K-Kurosaki-san?" The Inoue gasped, peering up at Ichigo with watering eyes. "W-What are you doing? This is a  _shrine_ \- "

"Shut it!" He ground his fist into Sora's head, ignoring his sounds of protest, before lifting him up by the collar of his shirt and shaking him for all he was worth.

"You're a damn moron you know that?"

Sora stared at him, wide eyed and uncomprehending for just a second more before realization flooded his gaze. He lowered his eyes, guilt seeping into his features.

"Kurosaki-san… you can't possibly understand what I'm- "

He shook Sora again, this time harder.

"The hell I can't! I've been by your place Sora, I know how that fuck beats you bloody." Ichigo spat, dropping Sora back to his feet. The dark-haired man staggered back, unsteady, and caught himself on the wooden donation box he had been kneeling before not a minute ago. He slumped as if trying to curl in on himself. Tears of guilt flowed down his cheeks, and he shook his head wildly as if crazed.

"I can't take her, I didn't prepare for it, and… maybe they'll be better with her. Because she's a girl…" He sounded like he was trying to convince himself, and that only served to piss Ichigo off even more. But instead of lashing out, he stared at the eldest Inoue with nothing short of absolute rage.

"So…  _what_? You're going to leave her there because she  _might_  be ok? God fucking dammit Sora…" His fist clenched, and he took a meaningful step forward. Sora stumbled back a step.

"Big brothers... you know why they're born first? To protect the little ones that come after them! What you're saying… that you would _leave_  her  _there_? If you do that, you're no better than  _them_!" And for a second time, his fist slammed into the top of Sora's head with a resounding  _crack_. Sora was quiet after that, crouched down with his hands over his head as he trembled, possibly from fear of being hit again. Ichigo was not known to be a gentle person after all, but it was more likely because of the tears cascading down his cheeks.

And then, suddenly his trembling stopped. His gaze met Ichigo's despite the tears still rolling from his eyes - his gaze was filled with resolve.

Ichigo nodded, satisfied as he crossed his arms over his chest, and swore to help.

.

The plan was simple. Sora would wait a few months longer than he had previously intended, giving them enough time to gather resources.

What they were planning to do was kidnapping plain and simple.

Ichigo told no one what he was involved in. His father was likely to wring him half to death even despite his happy-go-lucky nature.

He promised Sora that night at the Shrine that he would help. He would do whatever he could to ensure they would get away without being followed.

And even as a boot collided harshly with his stomach, his resolve to do so did not waver. Instead, he glared up at the Inoue patriarch defiantly. If puny, rail-thin Sora Inoue could take a beating from this guy Ichigo Kurosaki could take  _twenty_.

The boot collided with his head next, and he saw stars.

"You stupid little shit! Where the _fuck_  are they?" The man above him growled, aiming another kick at his stomach and delivering harshly. Ichigo smirked up at him wordlessly before spitting out another mouthful of blood onto the forest floor. His body ached, and his ribs were surely broken, but he felt victorious.

They had tricked them spectacularly. Leading them into the forest, where they would then "loose" their daughter and son. It was simple and clean. All Ichigo needed to do was hold them off while Sora ran. But if the Inoue had known exactly how he planned to do that, he would have tried to stay behind. Hell, he probably  _did_  know. His father was batshit crazy, and Ichigo had no doubt he would have chased his son and daughter to the ends of the earth if only to prove a point.

"Stupid fuck."

Then came the kick that broke his jaw. And he was expecting it to be truthful, his beating was obviously leading up to something – something he didn't want to think about - but he was not expecting his head to hit the tree behind him as hard as it did. And from the flash of shock on his assailant's face, neither did he.

And instead of stars, he saw darkness.

.

" _Kurosaki-san-"_

" _Oi, Sora. I think by now calling me Ichigo is just fine."_

" _I-Ichigo. Right… are you sure about this? What about-"_

" _Sora. It'll be fine. Just make sure you bring them to the shrine. I'll be there."_

" _Ichigo… I can't thank you enough. If there's ever anything I can do..."_

" _Heh… I think a bowl of ramen afterword will be fine, Sora."_

_._

When his eyes opened, all he saw was blue.

Blue skies, and a large blue canopy of a tree hanging overhead.

His eyes widened. Perhaps in fear or horror. Or the realization that blue trees were  _not_  normal and that seeing them after getting the shit beat out of him could only mean one of two things.

_One:_  He was now a loopy fuck and had gone insane.

_Two:_  He had died.

He wasn't sure which one he would prefer.

"I see… you still possess the will to live it seems."

His eyes snapped to the left, locking with a black-cloaked man standing not three feet away. He appeared middle-aged, with uneven stubble and wild dark hair. He loomed over Ichigo, staring down at him from behind dark sunglasses. His cloak, dark as night, moved in an unseen wind. Just as Ichigo was about to ask what the  _fuck_  was going on, he spoke.

"You have changed my tree… perhaps this is for the best." The man gazed up at the blue tree, seeming almost melancholy before turning his attention back to Ichigo.

"You are safe, now… You will heal. You will remain untouched by time so long as my tree is undamaged…" He paused. " _No_ … it is no longer  _mine_  now, is it?"

Ichigo stared at him, wide-eyed and thoroughly confused. And the man sighed, but it was not directed toward Ichigo.

"I've lived so long… yes, this is for the best…" He turned his attention back to Ichigo. "I suppose however, if it is you…"

He leaned forward, extending a long arm and slender finger toward Ichigo. Suddenly finding it within him to move, he was too late. With a single touch to the forehead, his eyes glazed over.

And he saw it all.

Every inch of the forest around the shrine, every being that inhabited it from animal to  _spirit_. And the grand, blue tree that felt like looking at a reflection – a reflection of himself.

He felt his legs, his roots, in the earth. Spanning yards upon yards. And he felt his branches, and the wind that moved them. It was like being in the water, but so much  _more_. And suddenly he knew all the rules of the forest. He had woken up human, but he was so much  _more_ now. It was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time.

When he became aware once more, the man was gone.

.

In his first few years, he had very little contact with other spirits of the woods. But he knew, just from the start, that he was by far the strongest and youngest of them all. That being the case they gave him wide berth, as if afraid of him. It was only by his fourth autumn he understood why.

None of them had the power to take a human form.

He figured of course, that he could do it because at one point he had been human. Something he felt oddly disconnected from now. His life as a human, how he had died. He did not feel as if it was something that had actually  _happened,_  so much as a short experience he had encountered years ago. It was a strange sensation, one that he knew should have disturbed him. And if he had seen his body when he first woke up, he might have felt it all more fiercely. But as it was, his body was gone.

All he could feel for his human life was regret. Regret that he had been careless. Regret that he had left his father and sisters alone. And regret that Sora would never know what happened to him.

Most surprisingly there was no bitterness toward his killer – something in him told him that the man had gotten what he deserved before Ichigo's reawakening.

.

He stared down at the brilliant head of auburn hair, and large – why the fuck were they so  _big_? – gray eyes.

He had been minding his own business – as he was prone to do – when this tiny little thing had stumbled into his clearing. The other trees always gave him a wide area, and he liked it that way. He was not one for company anyhow.

And then this little…  _girl_ … had stumbled into his clearing. Humans never strayed far from the path, much less children. And then, she started  _hitting_  him! It did not really hurt all that much, she  _was_ tiny. It  _was_ annoying though. And although ordinarily he was not supposed to show himself, he figured she was young enough to think he was just a figment of her imagination down the line.

" _Oi_ , that hurts."

She spun around spectacularly, arms pinwheeling before she fell back on her rear. Once upon a time he might have laughed at her stunned expression. For now, he settled on scowling down at her as she scrambled back up to her feet, stumbling back a step as she gazed up at him with those wide eyes of hers. She was so  _young_. Too young to be out on her own. He shook his head, shoving his hands in his pockets as he leveled her with an open stare.

"What are you doing out here?" He demanded finally.

"I… got lost. On the way up to the mountain." Her gaze drifted down blue leaves at her feet, her tiny feet scuffing the ground almost shamefully. And for a small moment, he was reminded of his human life. Of Yuzu and Karin. He sighed internally, closing his eyes as if thinking before clenching his jaw.

"Tch… fine." He strode past her.

"E-eh?"

He stopped and glanced over his shoulder, scowling at her baffled expression.

"You're going to the shrine, yeah? Come on." He continued walking, this time slower as he listened for the sounds of her tiny feet and the leaves crunching underfoot.

A nagging part of him gave him the feeling that this would not be the first time he leads her out of the forest.

.

.

.

It was less annoying than he might have thought at first. Having to wait for her when she stumbled or fell behind was something he figured would get on his nerves. But he underestimated himself.

It had been so long since he had even spoken to someone, that he relished in her company. Even if he knew that she was holding herself back from chatting his ear off – she certainly seemed the type to be a chatter box even when she was quiet.

He was further surprised by how… sad… he felt when they reached the tree line. But he shook it off quickly, watching out of the corner of his eye as she caught up to him. Her smile was almost blinding.

"Here." He grunted and then turned on his heel to leave. It would be best for him to get away. He was growing too starved or human contact, and it was unsettling.

"A-Ah! Scowl-san! Wait!"

He whirled around and stared at her openly. He was both baffled and slightly irritated by what she had called him.

_Scowl-san?_

"What?"

"Are you a Sprite, Scowl-san?" She gazed up at him, a curious twinkle in her eyes.

"A  _what?_  Wait a minute-" He was quickly cut off, his earlier theory of this child being a chatterbox quickly proving to be the truth.

"Can I come visit your tree? It's such a pretty tree!" She beamed up at him, ignoring his open-jawed outrage at being called a  _Sprite_.

_Do I_ look _like a damn sprite? My hair color isn't that damn wild!_ He wanted to shout.

When he recovered from his first shock, he scoffed.

" _No_ ," Her face fell, and a tiny part of him winced in guilt. Still, he continued. "You'll get lost, and I'll have to bring you right back here. I  _don't_  have time to keep saving little children, you know."

"Oh… well, I won't get lost!" She beamed again, and something twisted in his gut. "I'll come again, and with cookies! Promise!"

He stared at her. This child was…  _way_ too happy. And a bit dim perhaps. He had very little doubt that she would try to come back, and get lost. And if another spirit, an older one near death, were to find her…

He sighed, glancing back the way they had come and briefly considering rushing off before he did something stupid.

Then his shoulders fell.

"Stupid." He wasn't sure if he was saying that to her or himself. In any case, he strode back over, to her, reaching out and plucking the bright red ribbon from her hair. He waved it in front of her face.

"I'm taking this. So, if you are  _actually_  stupid enough to get lost, here again, I'll find you. But  _don't_  you dare come back just to get lost, you hear me?" He warned, his scowl increasing as that bright smile of hers returned full force.

"Ok! I'll be sure to come back soon Scowl-sprite-san!" She chirped, saluting him joyfully. And he was flabbergasted once more and left standing there stammering incoherently for a few moments before he noticed she had already run off toward the shrine.

" _Scowl-sprite_ \- hey wait a minute!"

He rushed after her, prepared to give her a lecture on how that did not mean she could come back but froze in his tracks at the sight before him.

There, at the base of the shrine…

_Sora…_

There was no way.  _No way_  that was Sora Inoue. But there he was, with that tiny girl sitting on his knee.

"No way…" He said out loud this time, staggering back against a spiritless tree.

That little girl… That couldn't be…

But watching that girl, seeing how she gazed up at Sora as if he put the stars in the sky… There was no way that she  _wasn't_.

He tied the ribbon around his wrist, not knowing that there it would stay until the very end.

.

.

.

He wasn't sure if he was annoyed or not when she came back the next day.

On one hand, he was struck by the fact that she did come back. And his first thought was that she was actually a pretty good, honest kid.

On the other, he was frustrated that Sora let his sister run around so freely. Particularly after the trouble, they had gone through to make sure she would have a safe, happy life.

So, he watched her flounder about the forest for a while, calling out for Scowl-san until her voice grew hoarse and the night began to set in. When the crickets started to chirp, however, and she began to walk deeper into the forest, he could not continue to just sit and watch. Seeing how clumsy she was (she had tripped over a dozen times, giving him what had to be the spirit equivalent to heart attacks each time) he knew that it was only a matter of time before she cracked her skull open.

When she stopped, he had a tiny amount of hope that she had given up. But it quickly became clear that she had indeed become lost…  _again_. With a groan, he stepped out into the open, hands shoved in his pockets as he scowled down at her. She was none the wiser to his presence, and for some reason, it only served to piss him off.

_She's too damn defenseless._

"You're a damn idiot." He scowled, watching as she whirled around in shock. Her shock quickly turned to clear joy as she saw him, and she practically skipped over to him.

"Scowl-Sprite-san!"

"That's not my name – and I'm not a  _Sprite_!" His scowl became fiercer, and he folded his arms over his chest.

"Oh! I'm sorry Scowl-san!" Her eyes opened wide, and she seemed truly apologetic. But she was still calling him  _Scowl-san_.

He tossed his hands up in the air, in the universal gesture of  _I fucking give up_ , before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why the hell are you back out here? Don't you know how late it is?" He finally asked, staring down at her from under his lashes.

"I said I would be! And I brought cookies!" She beamed, bringing her bag around to her front and digging through it to pull out her lunch box and offer it to him. She looked incredibly proud of herself.

"Chocolate chip! Everyone likes chocolate chip!"

He stared at her, honestly wondering if at some point Sora had dropped her on her head.

She continued to offer the box to him, lifting it even higher as she smiled.

"It's not safe here." He ignored the outstretched box with a small degree of persistence on his part. "Go home."

"Ah, but you took my ribbon, so you could find me, right?" She asked, lowing her hands to look – he realized with slight horror -  _adorably_  puzzled. "So, I could visit?"

Once again, he began to stammer like an idiot.

"Ye- wait,  _no!_  I took it because I know that stupid brother of yours will keep bringing you here!" He snapped, his eyes darting away. The ribbon around his wrist suddenly felt like it was burning his skin with its very presence.

"Eh? Sora-nii? Do you know him." She sounded too full of awe at the idea for his comfort.

"You need to go. It's not safe here." He ignored her question, hoping dearly that she wouldn't tell Sora about him. It was clear Sora hadn't told her much about him – if at all – but Sora would recognize him if she started talking about him or god forbid even  _described_  him. He was the only person he had ever met who had  _orange_  hair.

She fidgeted, looking down at her bright yellow boots sheepishly. She jumped at the loud sound of his palm making solid contact with his face.

"You  _really_  got lost again…"

"Ehe…"

"Fine." He walked past her. "Follow me."

He did his best to ignore the warmth in his chest at the sound of her tiny footsteps hurrying after him.

.

.

.

And every day after that, he waited for her. She came offering him a different gift each time, sometimes food or shoddily made handmade cards. And every day, she got lost. Maybe on purpose, he mused quietly, because she knew somehow that he would always make sure she got back safely.  
On the 5th day, he stopped caring about that. And on the 8th day, when she had seemed down – from the teasing of bullies at school, it seemed - he finally accepted one of the sugar cookies she offered. Her smile had been worth the salty taste.

On the 15th day, he finally told her he wouldn't be staying much longer.

"I'm… different," he explained, avoiding her tear-filled eyes as guilt tugged his chest. He had quickly learned that the sight of her tears was abnormally painful.

Unfortunately for him, she cried a lot.

"I can't stay long. I'm only able to take form during the autumn… when the snow comes, I'll go back to sleep."

She cried, of course. And his guilt increased. He stubbornly pushed down the warmth in his face when she loudly declared that she would make sure to come the first day of autumn the next year. That she would be waiting for him.

So of course, he called her stupid. And she had smiled that bright, teary-eyed smile. And he realized a heartbeat later that he would  _miss_  that smile.

The next day, the snow came. And he went to sleep wondering if she would really come back.

.

.

.

For the following years, when autumn finally came, he would cast glances down the mountain. Toward the little city he had once called home, and wonder when she would arrive. Wonder what she was doing. The seasons would pass, and he would slumber and dream of her. And on the first day of autumn, he would wake up with warmth in his heart.

.

.

.

He learned a lot about her the first autumn that she visited. The first thing was that she was too kindhearted for her own good.

"Sora-nii works a lot." She confessed one day as they sat under his branches. He sat, pretending to be uninterested, but hummed to show he was listening.

"He doesn't sleep much… he says it's not because of me, but…" Her voice faded. "I know he wanted to be a lawyer…"

And it was clear to him that she worried her brother resented her. And although Ichigo knew that wasn't the case, he wasn't sure how to assure her.

She changed the subject soon after, and he let her.

He learned later that she had the wildest imagination.

"E-Eh! Wait! Scowl-san!" She cried, throwing herself in front of him as they took a walk through the forest. He stopped in his tracks, startled by the concern in her gaze.

She pointed down toward a ring of mushrooms he had been about to step inside.

"The fairies will take you! Don't you  _know_  that?"

"That's… not something that happens."

"No! Sora-nii told me! If you step into the ring, the fairies' blue men – they are the mean fairies – will take you, and you'll never be seen again! You will live in their tiny castle and have to eat bugs and twigs because you can't eat fairies' cakes because their ovens aren't big enough! And then you will  _starve_ , and you'll shrink, but you won't become a fairy because you'll still be too big, and then you'll be  _bullied_  Scowl-san! And with your hair,  _oh no_  if you turned into one of the blue men because you're so grouchy all the time-"

He had tuned out her rambles from there, already past feeling even slight irritation at being called  _Scowl-san_. He had long since decided to never reveal his name, should Sora have told her. Such a revelation wasn't needed, at least not in his mind.

He was dead. And that was that.

He felt guilty at first when he felt assured by it. It was comforting to know that any story she might have told Sora about him would be at once discarded as one of her strange daydreams.

She told him about the blue men and their tendency to steal the left sock out of a pair – "Only the left sock, Scowl-san, the right sock just isn't right!" – and the way they hid from the sun because they turned into raisins.

That explained why she wouldn't eat raisins, at least.

.

.

.

Two autumns later, he learned that she had quite the habit of attracting trouble.

To be fair, he had known it from the start. Primarily because of the strange human men that often tried to follow her up the mountain - all of which ended up with severe mysterious injuries caused by falling tree branches. Not that she would ever be aware. She would manage to feel some degree of guilt.

So, when another spirit had approached asking about her scent – the scent of a human - he was not surprised. If anything, he was surprised that Orihime listened to him when he told her to hide. Grateful, but surprised nonetheless.

It was one of the older spirits of the forest, despite his appearance. It was no secret that he kept his youthful appearance and longevity by committing a taboo. Killing humans.

And he would be damned before he let him anywhere near Orihime.

"There are no humans here. You've gone senile old man." He snapped when asked about Orihime's scent. "Now when are you going to leave."

"Hn… I hope you are not hiding something delicious from me, Ich-"

" _Leave_. This is where  _I_  take root." He cut the spirit off swiftly, eyes darting over to his tree where Orihime hid.

The spirit sniffed once more, this time with indignance. As if affronted, before muttering a short, "Very well…" and stalking off.

He waited a moment longer before calling her back out.

A moment later, she peeked around the trunk of his tree.

"Who was that?" She asked, and he heard the underlying worry in her voice.

"Another spirit of the forest…" He paused. "Next time you come through, don't stop anywhere. Just come straight here, all right?"

He looked back at her, trying to convey the importance of his request with his eyes alone. He was not just _asking_  her, he was making her  _swear_  to it. Both for her safety, and his sanity.

She nodded, albeit slowly.

"OK. Promise."

And still, he worried.

.

.

.

He felt something stir in his gut, and it lingered even years after.

_Fear?_  No.

But it was something strong.

.

.

.

When her brother died, he loathed his existence more than ever.

At first, he had held nothing but unrelenting rage and fear when she came bounding into the woods, hair limp and wet, clothes rumpled and tears rolling down her cheeks. Ideas of the worst sort had struck him one by one, torturing him with visions of her suffering in one way or another. She had been hurt or damaged, and he hadn't been there. That he couldn't be there even if he tried because he was bound to the same spot for as long as his tree stand.

She threw herself at him – his tree – and the sight nearly tore his heart from his chest. He hurried to her, sending his senses out to the surrounding trees as one of his long-unspoken fears surfaced – that she was being followed. When he sensed nothing but a few stray animals, he returned his attention to her.

For half an hour he tried to wring an answer from her. Until all he could do was twist his fingers in the air, sending the same breeze that ruffled his leaves through her hair in the only form of touch he could ever offer her. He gathered his leaves under her, protecting her in the only way he physically could from the cold damp ground

And still he couldn't  _help_ her. Couldn't comfort her -  _touch_  her.

The thought almost crippled him, as he leaned over her, curling over her prone form on the ground.

And then, she told him.

"It's… it's Sora-nii.."

His world froze.

It was not the realization that his friend had died that stopped his heart, and sent it dropping to the pit of his stomach. But the realization that this girl – this gentle,  _defenseless_  girl – was  _alone_  that crippled his thought process. His fingers trembled, curling into a fist at his side. He would protect her – he didn't need to promise it. It was a fact he had resolved himself years ago. He refused to acknowledge the part of him that whispered he would only be useful to her one season out of the year.

"Orihime… I'm _so_ , so sorry…" He wasn't sure if he was apologizing for her loss, or his inability to actually  _do_  anything for her.

The best thing he could do was huddle over her, shielding her with his body as the chilly night air descended on them. Push his lifeforce into the tree, warming it at the cost of twenty years of his life – he didn't need them anyway. But it wasn't enough, it couldn't  _ever_  be enough.

Not for him.

And it struck him then, so fiercely that he could hardly breathe.

He was in love with a girl he could never hold, never touch, never  _have._

And so, head bowed forward over her own, so close to touching and yet forever unable, he let his own tears finally fall.

They stayed like that the rest of the night.

.

.

.

The idea that she could be taken away, leave him  _alone_ , was staggering. And it hit him several autumns later after she turned eighteen.

Somehow, he hadn't considered it before. But the proof stared him in the face every time she visited him, and with every autumn that passed.

She was growing older, and he was staying the same.

She had grown from a skinny, baby chick into something _more_. Not a woman, not yet. But soon that would happen. And soon, she would find reason to stop visiting him as often. Her visits, which were every day in autumn, would die down. Perhaps slowly at first, where she wouldn't spend hours with him the way she did now. And then they would lose days together, then weeks. Until she would tell him that she would not be able to visit him the next autumn. And for some reason, the idea scared him.

_Scared_  him.

It made his insides curl up with dread, and his heart freeze.

From then on, he swore to stay by her side.

.

.

.

"Tatsuki-chan wants me to go with her to a gokon."

He nearly choked on his drink.

"What?" He ignored the raise in pitch to his voice as he whipped his head around to face her.

She sat beside him, knees up to her chest as she twirled a blue leaf between her fingers. Her lips pursed, appearing deep in thought. It was one of the most serious expressions he had ever seen on her face.

"She says it'll be good for me…" She sighed, cupping her cheek and staring up at the sky through the branches of his tree. "Tatsuki-chan means well – she wants me to…  _meet_  someone."

In his hand, his juice box began to crumple.

"Are you going to?"

He tried to ignore the relief when she shook her head. In truth, he knew he should be  _encouraging_  her to go. She needed to get out of her apartment for  _more_  than just to go to school, go to work, and to see him.

"No. I only need Scowl-san." She closed her eyes, beaming up at the sky as she absorbed the sun's rays. Blissfully unaware of the jolt her words sent through him.

"Shut up." His face burned, and he scoffed, taking a harsh pull on his juice box. His chest burned with warmth, and he pushed it down as soon as it appeared. Because there was  _no way_  she meant it in the way it sounded.

He replayed her words in his head hours later.

.

.

She probably wasn't aware of how beautiful she was. In fact, he was positive that she had no clue.

It was a tradition of theirs. One that she had implemented after climbing up his branches – much to his blushing horror – to watch the sunset. After ensuring that they use his lowest branch, the closest thing to a safety measure he could think of, they made a habit of sitting in his tree and watching the sun dip behind the hills.

More accurately,  _she_  would watch the sunset. And he would watch her like a lovestruck dumbass.

If his father could have seen him, he might have cried about how his son had finally hit puberty.

But he couldn't be blamed. In the glow of the setting sun, she looked almost ethereal. Even when she was sprouting nonsense about blue men and Oreo's taking over the world. The only thing that ever came close to the glow of her hair was the setting sun, but when the two met she looked almost like the sun itself.

He was such a sappy fuck.

But he often wondered: How did the sister of  _Sora Inoue_  come out into the world with the  _nerve_ to look like that?

The only similarity between them was their pale skin and small frame, otherwise, you'd have never guessed they were even slightly related. And that was the only reason he didn't feel guilt for wanting her the way he did. He tried not to think about it too much.

Her hair lifted in the breeze, its impressive length ghosting through his shoulder. And to think not too long ago, it had barely brushed her shoulders.

"Your hair… it's gotten longer, you know."

It was a thoughtless out loud observation, and he fought a flinch as her eyes met his wide and curious.

"E-eh?"

"Your hair. It's longer… you're not a kid anymore." He fought the warmth from his cheeks, serving to shrug his shoulders minutely and turn to face the sunset.

And she would grow.

She would soon graduate High School and start going to college. Start a career, and advance in life. She would stop dressing in her flowery, flowy skirts, and start wearing more professional clothing. Although, she had started talking recently about working at a bakery.

And bakeries took time.

She would visit him, probably in the early hours before he pushed her to sleep in more. She would visit in the evenings before he pushed her to go home and eat and rest. It was inevitable she would try to ruin her sleep schedule for him, and even with his own greediness for her company, he would never allow it.

But some day, her visits would stop.

She would meet someone – someone who came to her bakery a lot – and she would spend time with them. Grow to like them.  _Love_  them.

And he would listen to her talk about him. Listen to her voice take on a tone he would refuse to be envious of. He would listen to her fawn over some  _guy_  that would never know her better than  _he_  did.

"You first saw me when it was short though! It was reaaally cute, huh. Sora-nii thought my hair was very pretty and spent a lot of time trying to get it to stay in one place!" He was brought back from his thoughts as she began to speak, her voice fond in memory of her older brother.

He glanced over, and for the second-time that day lost control of his mouth.

"I want to touch it."

This time he couldn't fight the warmth of his cheeks, almost didn't see the point of trying. So instead he stubbornly kept her gaze, watching a familiar color rise in her cheeks.

"C-Can you? I thought you couldn't touch people…"

His mood soured.

"Yeah…" He looked away, jaw clenching.

Then his side felt warm, just under his left side ribs. It was slight, and if there had been a breeze that day he might not have felt it right away. His head whipped to the side, and his cheeks flared red at the sight of her hugging him – his tree – for all she was worth. Putting honest effort into hugging him even as his bark dug into her skin.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Hugging you."

"O-Oh…" He turned his head away once again, this time to hide his growing blush.

And they stayed like that until sundown.

.

.

There was something strange going on.

The leaves were restless, but it wasn't his doing. They swirled, irritated by another. And given the time, it made him uneasy. Orihime would visit soon, and the last thing he wanted was for another spirit to catch wind of her. When they walked, she was hidden by his presence – and spirits stayed far away from him in general.

All but one, that is.

His scowl grew as he searched the surrounding area, combing through it thoroughly.

"Scowl-san!"

He whirled around to the west.

She was early.

Without thought, he hurried to her, a flurry of leaves and orange hair.

There was no processing the scene he saw. No moment to take it in. There was the only reaction on his part.

He tackled the oak spirit to the dirt, where they rolled away several feet, eventually stopping. A long, extended limb swiped toward Orihime, and he jerked them further away. A single slice – it would end for her.

He wouldn't let that happen.

"I'm not giving you Orihime!" He snarled, hooking his arms around the spirit in a vice.

"Give her to me!" The plea was wild as the spirit stretched its limbs, thrashing them in the air aimlessly.

"Never!"

" _Why?_  You have so much  _life_  left, _I'm_  not done here!" You don't  _need_  her!" His arm burned as long, wooden claws scraped along his arm. But he did not release the spirit, even as he felt a stab of pity for the spirit thrashing in his arms.

Spirits of the trees only had so long. If their tree became sick, their time on earth became shortened. They could die in sixty years, or ten. And there was no way of knowing for sure. The best way – the only way – to prolong your life was a sick one. A basic one, admittedly, but undesirable in his mind.

Yet the more basic, primal side of him that he stifled over the years leaped forward at the very idea that Orihime would be taken by someone  _other_  than him.

"She's mine!" He spat, digging his fingers harshly into the spirit and extending their length deep into his chest. "And I'll protect her until I die, you slimy fuck!"

His hand twitted, brutally shredding the inside of the spirit's chest. The sick spirit jolted in surprise, and Ichigo felt a sick sense of satisfaction as his struggles began to slow. It was a feeling of victory he didn't  _want_ to feel. The Spirit's weight grew lighter in Ichigo's arms as he slowly began to fade. Dark particles twisted into the air, and into the dirt, before vanishing into nothingness. Such was the fate of any spirit that died.

Then he was gone.

He took a harsh breath, a heavy feeling in his gut as he met Orihime's terrified gaze. She stood, trembling. Her arms held on to her school bag, clutching it to her chest as if it were the only thing keeping her rooted.

Several tears dripped down her chin before she finally burst into sobs, dropping to her knees before him. Her bag remained in her arms as she hugged it tighter, nearly rocking it back and forth. And the sight shattered something in him.

He hurried to his knees, his hands hovering over her nervously. Yet still, never touching. Even if he had the ability to touch her, he doubted he would. In this moment, he didn't feel  _worthy_  of touching her. He knew she hated violence – she'd have hated him as a human – and what she had witnessed was an even harsher violence than she had been ready for.

"I'm sorry… Inoue, I'm sorry you had to see that. I won't let anything bad happen to you," He fought the urge to ramble, feeling as if his heart was stuck in his throat. "I'll protect you, Inoue…"

And it was a complete truth.

He would  _always_  protect her, even if he could not have her.

.

.

.

There were nights after that, where he dreamed.

It was a surprise. As a tree, he didn't dream. There was no need. When he slumbered, he had a dull view of the world around him. And he often felt that was enough.

He  _had_ , anyway. These dreams changed his view on that.

He dreamed that he was still human. Still alive. He would sit in class, and she would burst through the doors. All sunshine and happiness, no matter the weather. No matter the season. He would wear the Karakura High School uniform – just as he did when he was human. He always thought she would have liked to have seen him wear it, instead of his usual all-blue ensemble.

In his dream, she would give him a cheery good morning that he would return before she sat down next to him at her desk. And they would talk about meaningless things. The weather, school subjects, fellow friends. He would tease her about her appetite during lunch but indulge her when she wanted him to try something, just to see her smile. Even if it caused him a stomach ache later on.

They would be reluctant to go home for the day. And he would be sure to walk her home – because he could.

He dreamed of that the most. Just walking her home. Because it was so simple, yet something he could  _never_ do.

Often, when he dreamed such dreams, he would feel warm. As if she were right there, hugging him the way she had done once before. And he embraced the warmth, even as he drifted through his sleep, dreaming of her voice whispering three words he knew never to hope to hear come from her lips.

.

.

.

He woke, burning with heat and disoriented.

It was by no means autumn, and that confused him. Never had he ever woken outside of the autumn cycle.

He staggered up from the base of his tree, gazing through a thick haze with blurry eyes. Flickers of a dangerous light licked up the surrounding trees, overtaking nearby bushes with startling speed. The scent touched his nose, and he realized with a jolt that the haze wasn't just from sleep.

_Smoke. Fire._

Expanding his senses, he could  _feel_  it –  _hear_  it; the burning of other trees. Their screams as fire tore through them, and they were helpless to stop it. The animals were rushing through the trees, most of them already long gone. The fire spanned most of the mountainside, and raged with a ferocity that was unnatural.

The wind was pushing the worst of it in his direction, and fast. It sent a stiff realization – clarity – through him. That despite his thoughts of seeing her grow old and eventually die, and how agonizing the idea had been, he wouldn't even get that.

Wouldn't be able to see her before he finally left.

A sinking feeling hit his stomach, as even in the face of his own impending death, he could only picture Orihime's tear-streaked face.

She would cry when she heard. When she learned that he was gone.

He gazed up at his tree, taking in the blue leaves, the blue trunk. And wondered not for the first time why out of all the colors, his tree had taken a striking cobalt blue color. He placed his palm on the rough bark, dragging his fingers over what kept him grounded on earth for what was likely to be the last time.

It was bittersweet.

As sparks caught on his leaves and flames began to lick at the trunk of his tree, he felt the pain. But he was also numb to it, unable to react as the burn began to take his feet and calves as the fire rose.

Something shifted.

He turned.

And she stood there, amidst the fire and ruin of the trees around them. Her gym clothes had scorched, her bare legs singed and dirty, and her hair danced in the heat of the flames. She looked almost like fire itself. A warmer, gentler fire that he'd have happily burned in.

He should have been angry. Angry that she had put herself in danger, but he felt a greedy sense of joy. The joy that in his last moments he would see her.

Then, he felt an overwhelming sense of determination overtake him. No, something more than just determination. Something so fierce, so absolute, he embraced it wholeheartedly and without regret.

He strode toward her, his strides long and purposeful as he pulled every ounce of energy from his dying tree into himself. Every root, every leaf, every twig. He drew it toward his very center. Shaving hundreds of years from his life in an instant. It did not matter to him though. He didn't have hundreds of years, didn't need it.

He only needed five minutes.

She rushed toward him, her eyes flying around the area as she took in the rising flames. And the sight of his tree slowly burning. She stopped short, but he did not.

In a swift motion, his arms wound around her waist. Her startled sound was ignored, as he greedily gathered her into his arms and held her to his chest. Faster than before, he could feel his tree burning. Feel his clothes, his  _skin_  burning away with every second. Every ounce of energy, every ounce of  _life_ , he had now devoted to keeping a solid,  _real_  form. And it was so much more worth it than he could have ever imagined it.

"Finally…"

He could  _touch_  her.

Acting on years upon years of pure greed, his fingers dove into her hair, savoring the silky texture of the auburn strands. His nose trailed over the top of her head, as he inhaled her scent for what he knew was the last time.

"Orihime… you shouldn't have come." But he was  _so_  glad she had.

Without a second thought or warning, he lifted her into his arms, savoring the feeling and noting that she wasn't as heavy as he might have originally thought. Her face tucked into his neck, and he closed his eyes for a small moment, savoring the feeling.

And then they were off. Because there was absolutely no question, that even in the face of his own death, he would protect her. For him, there was only one place to take her. There was no way to pass safely to the bottom of the mountain. And it seemed only fitting that he took her to the shine. To the first place he had promised to protect her.

When he set her back to her feet, he did not release her. Refused to in fact. In these last moments of his he would be greedy ones. And he only had moments left. He could still feel it, the steady burn of his skin and clothes. He did not have long left, and he had no doubt that she knew it too.

His hands moved, and he cupped her cheeks, cradling her face as gently as possible. Marveling in the smooth texture of her skin and committing her face to memory. Because if there was ever an afterlife for someone who had been dead for so long, he wanted to remember  _her_. Even as tears rolled down her cheeks. His thumbs brushed them away.

And he smiled. It was strange, almost unfamiliar move on his part, but also unrestrained. Natural and open. And all for her.

"Orihime Inoue…" He began, his forehead came down to touch her own. She raised herself up on her toes to meet him halfway, and he could have nearly chuckled at the sight. She was still so  _tiny_.

His eyes took in her own, trying to convey years of emotions in an instant.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and I love you so  _fucking_  much."

As his lips finally met hers, he let go.

.

.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> So, I know I said Epilogue… But I realized as I finished the Epilogue that I could not add certain things without outright saying them. And then I figured – ok, Ichigo's side is an important thing. So, you will all still get an Epilogue, but hopefully getting Ichigo's side explained some things. Though its equally possible you guys have more questions than answers.
> 
> Review and feed my soul!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the short Oneshot Manga, Koi No Ki Konoha  
> I tried my best to make this flow smoothly, but really, I struggled with this a lot.  
> I have an Epilogue written and ready to go, and if this gets ten reviews (yes, I'm using this as a bribe, and not just "update" reviews either guys!) I will post it!  
> Review and feed my soul!


End file.
